Talk:Hakuda
Shouldn't WW be on here? WW? Also please sign your comments. Ltjuno (talk) 19:36, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Are you referring to Wonderweiss Margera? That is the only person I can think of you could initialize as WW. If so then actually yes he should. He has Expert Hand-to-Hand in his Powers and Abilities. Ltjuno (talk) 19:47, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Hakuda and Hand-to-Hand Combat aren't necessarily the same thing. If it was, then we'd have Arrancar on the article. Wonderweiss isn't the only Arrancar missing; they all are. Neither him nor any other Arrancar is going to go on the article. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:53, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I noticed that, I am actually going to ask Salubri about it and see what he says. Ltjuno (talk) 19:55, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I remember him telling someone else this answer. And the reason being is that Soifon, Yoruichi, and especially Yamamoto have demonstrated that Hakuda is a specific form of hand-to-hand combat, not just all-around unarmed combat ability. Soifon and Yoruichi have shown that they fight in a specific discipline, and Yamamoto has demonstrated two named hakuda-specific techniques, so it is a specific style, not a classification. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:58, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Well yeah I didn't really look at it that way, Hakuda is a fighting style not just Hand-to-Hand in general. Well hey I am going to start another discussion below then about a related subject. I will close this one. Ltjuno (talk) 20:06, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Confusion about Hakuda. In the above article I noticed where a lot of confusion regarding Hakuda is stemming from. Hakuda is a Hand-to-Hand technique used specifically by Shinigami. It is not Hand-to-Hand in general. But, in the list showing the Masters, Experts, etc... We refer to them as "Masters/Experts of (Hand-to-Hand) Combat. Not as Hakuda. This page is specifically meant for Hakuda combatants only. To help get rid of this confusion I would like suggesting that we change their titles from Masters/Experts of "Hand-to-Hand" and change it to Masters/Experts of "Hakuda". I think that this would help prevent everyone from being confused as much, as I personally also thought that everyone (including the Arrancar) fell into this category when they did not. Please tell me what you think. Ltjuno (talk) 20:12, September 15, 2010 (UTC) EPIC BUMP! Anyway, to anyone else that should have this confusion, this is what I think and, is most likely true: Hakuda is the "Style" that the Shinigami use, not hand-to-hand in general. Arrancar use their own style of hand-to-hand combat which is not Hakuda, and has not been explained. So I would say Arrancar don't use Hakuda and because of that, I would recommend changing it to Hakuda. Thats what I think, a mix of facts and common-sense. Hazama (talk) 02:29, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Sokotsu In the fight between Genrysai Yamamoto and Wonderweiss, the attack Sokotsu was used to effectively destroy the latter. But there was more to it. As Sosuke Aizen describes it, he claims that Genryusai Yamamoto had cracked or destroyed his soul entirely. Any reconsideration on the description? Please take this into consideration, and correct me if i am wrong. Evil 1 (talk) 18:55, January 8, 2011 (UTC)﻿ The current description is fine. Don't forget that Shinigami, Hollows, and Arrancar are all spirit beings (meaning they're already in soul form), so Aizen stating that he "destroyed his soul" doesn't really mean much. A change isn't really necessary. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:26, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Descriptions I think it would be a good idea to give explanations for Hakuda Combatants and Hakuda Practicioners, personally I don't understand the difference between the two. I also think we should give a discription for Expert Hakuda Combatant. Make discriptions for Experts, specialists and Practitioners too??? We made small discriptions which put a little more detail into the various levels of skill in Zanjutsu. SO why don't we do that for Hakuda too? We probably could do it and I have noticed similarities between practicioners of the same level in Hakuda so it's not impossible to do. Experts in the Art like Kempachi, Ikkaku, Hisagi, Hiyori, Tessai, Nemu, and Isshin show fairly good skills in Hakuda, but they seem to primarly rely on other arts like Zanjutsu, kido, or other various powers as their main method of combat. Regular Combatants like Toshiro, Byakuya, and Rukia can get away with using Hakuda techniques on weaker opponents or when they have no choice, but to fight barehanded. However, they haven't been seen using Hakuda on equally strong or dangerous opponents. I feel that the Regular Practicioner of Hakuda have some knowledge of the art, but not enough skill to use in in actual or extended combat. Spiritwarrior (talk) 03:41, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Ichigo Shouldn't Ichigo at least get a mention somewhere, at least under Hakuda Expert, as he has been shown both undergoing Martial Arts training and using his Hakuda skills on Isane Kotetsu, Chojiro Sasakibe and Marechiyo Omaeda simultaneously? I will not use his "training" with Isshin as evidence of this however, as that was mainly playfighting. And if someone makes some claim like "He is not officially a member of the Gotei 13" or something like that, then why is Isshin on there? he has never been officially stated as neing of the Gotei 13. Sicarius001 (talk) 07:15, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :Actually there is more to it then that. Ichigo is not a trained Shinigami. This is the same as asking why Arrancar arent listed under Zanjutsu or Hakuda. It simply because they are both art forms that shinigami are trained in. Ichigo knows typical human martial arts. He was an expert at it way before he even became a substitute shinigami. He has never learned a majority of the techniques known to the shinigami. Only the most basic shunpo, no kido, no reitsu control, no hakuda and no real zanjutsu. Isshin on the other hand is proven to be a shinigami, with detailed knowledge and skills that would only come from professional training. Being part of the Gotei 13 has literally nothing to do with it as thats a organization a shinigami commonly joins later after training.-- Byakuya at least an expert Hakuda user. The fact that Byakuya was able to calmly fend off Shūhei, an expert swordsman and hand-to-hand fighter, in chapter 595 with only his hands shows that Byakuya himself is at least an expert user. Byakuya's status should be pushed up to at least exert.--Steveo920 (talk) 22:21, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :While he was able to fend off a dual-wielding Hisagi, which is impressive, he wasn't able to land any hits. Experts in Hakuda are capable of fighting armed opponents both defensively and offensively, as opposed to just defensively. 03:53, May 11, 2016 (UTC)